Stringent emission standards for internal combustion engines suggest the use of advanced fuel metering techniques that provide extremely small fuel droplets. The fine atomization of the fuel not only improves emission quality of the exhaust, but also improves the cold start capabilities, fuel consumption, and performance. Traditionally, fine atomization of the fuel is achieved by injecting the fuel at high pressures. However, this requires the use of a secondary high pressure fuel pump, which causes cost and packaging concerns. Additionally, injecting the fuel at high pressure causes the fuel to propagate into the piston cylinder causing wall wetting and piston wetting concerns. Traditional low pressure direct injection systems do not present the wall wetting and piston wetting problems associated with high pressure systems, however, current low pressure systems do not provide optimum fuel atomization. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a fuel injector nozzle that will provide fine atomization of the fuel at low fuel flow pressures.